


Among the Stars

by The_Understudy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, But only if you want to - Freeform, Gen, Inconsistent posting, Murder, My First Fanfic, Paranoia, The plot and setting is straight from the game, Tragedy, but like I made up so much stuff, loosely based on among us, not as graphic as you’d expect, play the game first or you won’t understand, read the notes, romance if you read between the lines, skeld - Freeform, so much murder you guys but what did you expect, weird writing style/format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Understudy/pseuds/The_Understudy
Summary: Viking has dreamed of being a Star Explorer her whole life. Now she’s finally on her first Expedition, and she can’t wait to see what lies in store. It’s more than she bargained for.Join Viking’s Crew as they experience a not-so-heartwarming story of friendship, loyalty, betrayal, mob mentality, paranoia, murder, politics, imperialism, that annoying task in Electric, love, soul-crushing terror, how to have fun when everyone is dying, and space cats.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the most terrifying vacation destination you’ve ever seen: My mind! 
> 
> To get started, you should know that I made up a lot of stuff for this. I do my best to explain without breaking the fourth wall, but I’ll put stuff here to help you understand. I also chose a frustrating writing style for this that makes it hard to describe characters, and decided to have ten characters in a single chapter, so I’m going to list them to help you out. 
> 
> 1\. Time is measured differently. It’s measured in “Timeblocks” and “Increments” because this society travels so much that obviously they can’t base time off of the Star they’re revolving around. The day starts at zero blocks when they wake up; there are twenty blocks in a day. 
> 
> 2\. Characters!
> 
> The characters choose a name to represent themselves, much like in the game. Their actual names are only used in official reports. 
> 
> -Viking (our main character) is Brown and wears that knight helmet. She/her
> 
> -Milk is White with a plague doctor mask. He/him
> 
> -Carrot looks exactly like every player named Carrot looks like. They/them
> 
> -Knee is Yellow with a balloon hat. She/her
> 
> -Poker is Green and wears a cowboy hat. He/him
> 
> -Jean is Blue and has a cheese hat. She/her
> 
> -Detective is Black and has a fedora, the absolute icon. He/him
> 
> -Harpy is Cyan with horns. They/them
> 
> -Bloom is pink and has a flower. She/her
> 
> -Elizabeth is lime and wears a party hat. She/her
> 
> Hopefully everything else you can figure out. Enjoy, and feel free to ask any questions!

08-13-2836  
Type -- Log (Unofficial -- Personal Use)  
Owner -- Viking (Personal Identification Signature)  
Received By -- Homebase 137 -- Digital Keep 13  
Transmitted By -- Centaurus E. V. 4  
Signal Strength -- 8 of 10

Begin--

Is this on? Check, check—Oh, it’s on. Okay, cool. 

So, it’s been nearly three days since we left Homebase and I’m still in shock! I remember when I was little, and the Grandmoth would tell me stories about her own travels as a Star Explorer to help me sleep… I always dreamed of one day having my own stories to tell about my own adventures in faraway systems. Every single grueling hour of training was worth even just the three days I’ve spent aboard sev four (Abbreviation detected -- Correction: C.E.V. 4 -- Centaurus E. V. 4), although, Milk won’t stop complaining about how mundane it is. I don’t know how he can find this mundane, though. Where he sees emptiness, I see beauty.

I’ll never get used to this. I can see it through the Viewing Glass right now. It’s more stunning than I could possibly have imagined. Before me awaits a miscellany of stars and nebulae like I’ve never seen before. It’s breathtaking. Even in my astronomy courses at Homebase, I’ve never seen the sky so clearly. I love it here. 

The Grandmoth made a huge fuss when she found out I was assigned to the Expedition crew. She hates Skeld models. She had a bad experience in one once during her travels, and she refused to get into an Expeditionary Vessel ever again. I think it had something to do with a technical flaw, but I guess I’ll never really know. It’s classified. Either way, if there was a flaw, they’d have fixed it in the last seventy years. Besides, we’ve all had extensive training in Vessel repairs, and we wouldn’t be on an E. V. if we didn’t graduate at the top of the class. I’m not sure what she’s so worried about. Sure, it’s a little small, but it’s not nearly as dangerous as a Mira. I heard someone got caught in the airlock once in one of those deathtraps! Can you imagine?

At least I was assigned to Nav. I wanted to be the Stabilizer, but I’m glad I at least got to be the Charter. I’d hate to get stuck in Security or Reactor. That’s so boring! Who wants to spend the morning watching their fellow crewmates or staring at a big machine that almost never needs to be repaired? I know if I had to spend four timeblocks staring at Carrot’s ugly Suit-Hat, I’d probably eject myself. 

That was mean. I didn’t mean that. It’s just so unoriginal. At least Milk has a cool Suit-Hat. He wears this ancient black mask with a beak on it. He says it’s a family heirloom, which his family won from the Despoilers on the planet Terra. He thinks it may have been some sort of protective covering so they wouldn’t suffocate from the poisonous gasses in their planet’s atmosphere. It doesn’t seem very effective, but it looks nice with his white Suit.

On the other hand, I can’t believe I got stuck with a brown Suit. We all have different colors because we’ve had a lot of mental breakdowns on long-distance expeditions, and the color is supposed to help, but it’s still frustrating. I wanted black, but Detective scored higher than me on the Crew Exam, so he got first choice. It just doesn’t look g—hey Viking, we’re (New speaker detected -- Initiating narration mode) “—about to have lunch if you want to join us,” says Jean, leaning casually in the Navigation hallway. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll join you in just a sec, Jean.” Viking closes out the tabs on her computer screen, consisting of the Charter program, a game of Invaders, a search algorithm with the phrase “How to make friends on your expedition to a foreign star system with total strangers” entered, and the system database of crewmates. She presses the mute button on her microphone, but does not turn off the Log Program. Viking and Jean leave the Navigation deck.

No crewmates detected in the immediate area. Rerouting to Cafeteria… … …

“—could join us!” says Elizabeth, handing Viking a Rations Tray. 

“Thanks,” Viking responds, “I’m happy to be here.”

“That makes one of us,” Milk grumbles, reattaching his mask.

Knee leans back dangerously in her chair, yellow balloon Suit Hat dangling off to the side. “Why did you even join the Crew if you hate it so much here?” she asks.

Milk leaves. 

…

Elizabeth coughs. They eat.

… 

Viking clears her throat. “So, uh, are you guys excited?” Harpy leaves. 

Bloom unmutes herself. “Um, sorry, excited for what?”

Viking visibly panics. “Uh, I dunno, this is our first expedition, so it’s super cool. We’ve been preparing for this for years, so… Oh, uh, I guess it’s not Elizabeth’s first expedition, since, you know, she’s a captain… and, well you have—” Elizabeth, thankfully, interrupts her.

“Yes, you have to go on three successful expeditions to become a captain, if that’s something any of you are interested in.” She leans forward. “I understand how uncomfortable you must all be. I remember my first expedition too, and I know you feel isolated with all of these strangers you’re supposed to spend the next few months with. That’s why I suggest each of you go off in groups of two or three to get to know each other as you do your tasks. It will help, I promise.” The table’s occupants sit and stare at each other. 

“Jean, do you want to pair up with me?” says Viking. Jean shrugs, and with that the remaining crewmates head off to their respective tasks.

\----

Knee, Viking, and Jean are all in Electrical. Knee is reattaching wires with her teeth, to the shock and horror of the others. 

“Knee, how are you doing that without being electrocuted?” asks Viking, nearly hysterical. 

“I’m not,” she responds with a mouthful of wire, “A little electricity never hurt anyone.”

“A little—You know what? I don’t care. Nice to meet you Knee, please don’t die while I upload my data.” Viking turns away promptly and pulls out her tablet. 

“You forgot the blue one on this side, Knee,” Jean informs her. “So, why’d you go into Expedition?” 

Knee reattaches the wire, then stands abruptly, yellow balloon bouncing lightly. “I honestly thought this was a tourism agency. Like, I thought they’d send me to one of our vacation planets and I’d get to vacation there, but it’s for free, and they’d pay me to walk around like ‘on your left is a beach with blue water! How strange is that!’ and ‘this is the burial ground of the native people we massacred for the cool vacation spot you’re staying in right now!’ or something. I only found out we were going to a hell planet in Centauri yesterday.” Viking and Jean stare. “What about you guys?” she asks, closing her visor cheerfully.

Viking clears her throat. “Uh, I’ve always been interested in space travel.” 

Jean nods, “Same here. I figured, why not see what else is out there?” She leans against the wall and adjusts her cheese hat.

Viking puts away her tablet. “All done in here.” They stand for several seconds in silence.

“Wanna blow up some asteroids?” Knee offers. They shrug in response, and exit Electrical. 

“I like your helmet. Is that why you chose ‘Viking’ as your piss?” asks Jean. (Abbreviation detected -- Correction: P. I. S. -- Personal Identification Signature)

“Thanks! It is, actually. I’ve had this helmet since I was a little girl, and I always wanted to use it as my Suit Hat. I like your cheese hat.” Viking replies.

The group has entered Weapons. The Gunner powers on. Knee immediately climbs into the control seat, and starts firing. The three sit in content silence as they watch distant asteroids exploding into colorful dust. 

Suddenly, the emergency lights flash and the alarm blares. The three freeze for a moment before rushing into the cafeteria to meet the rest of the frantic crew. 

“What’s wrong?” Elizabeth demands, looking each crewmate in the visor. They stand in silence until Carrot emerges from the south, orange Suit marred with red, stumbling as they reach the table.

“It’s Poker,” they pant. At everyone’s confusion, they elaborate, “Green. He’s dead.”

End--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue where we left off, with the death of Poker. New narrator this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but this fic is hereby dedicated to Tara Gillespie, a queen among men, who ran so this fic could walk. I wish I could write as good as her. I was half tempted to name a character ‘Enobby’ in her honor. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or don’t, your choice.

08-13-2836  
Type -- Incident Report  
Owner -- Elizabeth (P. I. S.),, Captain  
Received by -- Homebase 137 -- Incident Management  
Transmitted by -- Centaurus E. V. 4  
Signal Strength -- 7 of 10

Begin--

This is Captain Amelya “Elizabeth” Dodge, number 00297, submitting an official report of events that occurred earlier today as per protocol. I have attached a recording of these events collected by the Interface to verify my report as well as provide a better understanding of what happened. 

At approximately seven and a half blocks, the alarm was set off and the crew promptly met in the cafeteria as required. It was immediately noticeable that two of us, “Carrot” and “Poker”, did not arrive in an appropriate amount of time, and as no present crewmate admitted to setting off the alarm, it can only be assumed that one of the missing crewmates had been the one to do so. About seven increments after the alarm was set off, the crewmate known as “Carrot” entered the cafeteria from the southern entrance. It is important to note that their suit had traces of a red substance that was later confirmed to be blood. 

I believe the best way to continue would be through the recording that I have attached to this document. Narration mode has already been enabled for clarity.

(Begin Playback -- Recording 7-41 08132836)

“Green. He’s dead.” says Carrot, leaning heavily on the table. 

“What happened?” demands Elizabeth.

“I—We were in Admin. He had to fix some—wiring in there, and—and I’d just remembered I forgot my tablet in—Reactor, so I went back there to retrieve it.” They pause, breathing heavily. “When I got back, he was—like that. He was already dead when I reached him. I didn’t—I didn’t even see—there was nobody else there! They were just gone! I thought I heard some—some squeaking, but…” They shrug helplessly. 

“Who was in Security?” Elizabeth looks around at her crewmates. No one responds. “Was anyone in Security?” she tries again. The ensuing silence answers her. Elizabeth sighs heavily. “How many times in training were you reminded to always have someone in Security?”

“In our defense, Captain, none of us thought it would actually be necessary,” interjects Bloom.

“Necessary. You didn’t—” Elizabeth sighs again. “Okay. Well, since none of you here thought protocol was necessary, one of your crewmates is dead, and another is a murderer.” The group is stunned by her words. 

“You think it was one of us? Not an outsider?” asks Jean. 

Viking shakes her head. “We would know if someone boarded the ship. Not only would the Interface alert us if that happened, but you were with Knee and me in Weapons. There was nothing out there.” They stand in horrified silence as the crewmates look at each other in a new light. 

“We should state where we were, what we were doing, and who we were with when it happened,” proposes Detective, who appears eager to live up to his name. 

Jean speaks first. “Well, you already know Knee, Viking, and I were in Weapons shooting at asteroids.” 

“I was in Medbay with Harpy, submitting a scan,” says Bloom, Harpy bobbing their head.

“I was in Communications, uploading data. The captain stopped by, so she can vouch for me.” Detective nods in Elizabeth’s direction. Elizabeth nods her confirmation.

“Where did you go, Milk? Were you still sulking about my callout earlier? Because I wasn’t trying to be rude, I just thought it was funny how you act like you don't want to be here.” Knee, apparently unaware of the somber mood, is once again tipping her chair back. 

Milk stiffens.“I had been with Detective for a while, but we split up after we left Shields. He went to Comms and I went to Oxygen.” 

“How do we know you actually went to Oxygen?” demands Harpy.

Milk looks lost for a moment, before Viking speaks, “Milk did leave through the east corridor with the three of us. And, his suit is white, so the blood would stand out really well if it was him.”

“He could clean it off!” argues Harpy.

“That fast?” Viking insists. They’re quiet for a moment.

“Let’s put it up to a vote,” says Elizabeth. “Write down the PIS of the crew member you think is responsible. If the majority of us agree, we’ll do something about it.”

“What is ‘something’?” asks Jean.

“We’ll figure it out. Just vote.” The crew sits silently, staring into each others’ opaque visors and typing a name into their tablets.

“Alright,” says the captain. “Read off your votes. Clockwise.”

“Carrot,” Viking whispers.

“Carrot,” says Milk, crossing his arms.

“Milk,” Carrot glares.

“Carrot,” Knee drawls.

“Carrot.” Jean looks at him shrewdly. “You’re the only one covered in Poker’s blood.”

“Because I’m the one who found him dead!” Carrot argues.

“Continue,” Elizabeth commands.

Detective looks at his tablet, then pauses, thinking. “Carrot.”

“Milk.” Harpy says sharply.

“...Milk,” Bloom mutters.

Elizabeth sighs. “Carrot. That’s six to three.” 

Carrot stands abruptly. “Are you kidding me?! No! I didn’t do anything! How can you guys think it was me?! When I was the only one who remembered Poker’s name! When I was the one who found him dead! When I was the one who spent the whole day getting to know him!”

“I’m sorry!” Jean shouts. “You just seemed really suspicious, and you were unaccounted for! And you have blood on you!” Carrot throws their chair across the room, making the others flinch.

Viking raises her hand hesitantly. Knee snorts, “This isn’t high school. You can just say it.”

“What’s high school?” Bloom asks as Viking says “What are we going to do about them?”

Milk stands. “There’s nowhere secure to hold them. We can’t keep them here.”

Viking lets out a breath. “You can’t be thinking…”

“He’s right,” Elizabeth says. “It’s our only option. We’ll never be safe with Carrot on board.” The room goes silent as the others catch on.

“No. No! You can’t eject me! You don’t even have any evidence! It’s not me! It’s him! You’re listening to a murderer! He’s trying to get away with it by killing me!” Carrot kicks another chair, making the crewmates back away. The remaining crew appears to come to a silent agreement.

(Playback ended)

Lee “Carrot” Weber was ejected at approximately eight-eleven today. It was a difficult decision to come to, but the crew agreed that it was the only option to ensure the safety of the remaining members as well as the mission itself. I will accept any disciplinary action as determined by the Council, if the Council deems it necessary. I stand by what we chose. As for Albert “Poker” Andrews, his remains were ejected as per protocol. 

End--


End file.
